Shortie
by Kkimjong
Summary: Tentang Jimin yang diejek Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook tentang tinggi badan. JinJim/JinJimin/JinMin [Jimin as Bott/Uke] slight!VMin/? with HopeTaeKook


Shortie

©Kkimjong-317

Note : Jimin as Bott/Uke and Jin as Top/Seme... and HopeTaeKook as trio bengal/? - _-

Happy Reading

"Jin hyung~~" rengek Jimin sembari bergelayut manja di lengan sang member tertua. "Es krim oreo sepertinya enak~"

Jin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, melirik layar TV yang sedang menampilkan iklan sebuah merk es krim. "Chim mau itu?" tanya Jin sembari tersenyum ke arah sang kekasih mungil. Jimin mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban.

"Jja~" Jin berdiri dari duduknya. Yaa... Kapan sih Jin pernah menolak permintaan kekasihnya ini. Bagi Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin terlalu lugu untuk mendapat sebuah penolakan ataupun kata kasar. "Kau mau ikut?" tawar Jin, mengulurkan tangan panjangnya pada Jimin.

Lagi-lagi Jimin mengangguk dengan antusias. Jin tersenyum melihat sifat kekanakkan Jimin, sebelum suara petir tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Ah betul juga, ramalan cuaca hari ini mengatakan hujan lebat akan mengguyur kota Seoul. Jin memandang Jimin dengan senyum penyesalan, seakan mengatakan kalau Jimin tidak bisa ikut bersamanya membeli es krim.

Mengerti akan sorot mata sang hyung tercinta, Jimin menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Ayolah, hyung~ Kita bisa memakai payung dan aku bisa memakai jaket. Aku ikut yaa~"

Netra cokelat Jin berpendar menghindar dari wajah Jimin yang terlalu menggemaskan. Ia hanya takut nantinya malah mengijinkan Jimin ikut dengannya lalu berakhir dengan Jimin yang sakit keesokan harinya. Hey, tanpa menggembungkan pipi pun Jimin sudah terlihat menggemaskan. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa pipi Jimin itu yang paling chubby di antara mereka bertujuh. Sekarang Jimin pouting? Ugh, Jin bukan orang yang kuat iman, terus terang saja.

"Umm.. Hyung akan ke toko di seberang dorm saja, hanya sebentar, okey? Biar hyung saja yang pergi, kau tunggu disini yaa?"

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya yang terlihat imut di mata Jin. "Anio, hyung~ Aku mau ikut~ Ya, ya, ya~?"

Sekarang giliran Jin yang menggeleng, kembali dengan sorot penyesalan. "Hyung tak ingin kau sakit. Kau kan sayang hyung, jadi kau harus menurut apa kata hyung. Tinggal disini yaa?" bujuk Jin menatap Jimin yang tak bergeming.

"Hyung akan panggilkan Hoseok, Taehyung, dan Jungkook untuk menemanimu nonton TV, bagaimana?"

Jimin masih diam, tak berniat luluh atas bujukan sang kekasih.

Jin menghela nafas, "Hyung akan belikan es krim sebanyak yang kau mau, asal tinggal disini yaa? Kau itu mudah sakit, Chim. Ingat saat Jungkook minta ditemani olehmu jalan-jalan padahal hari sudah mendung? Hanya karena diterpa angin dingin kau sakit, hyung tak mau Chim sakit, arra?" jelas Jin lembut.

Jimin menunduk, memainkan bantal sofa di pangkuannya. Benar juga, dulu Jimin sakit hanya karena diterpa angin saat hendak hujan. Dan ugh, demi ratusan kacamata Namjoon hyung, Jimin tak ingin merasakan mual pada masa-masa itu lagi. Kepala Jimin mendongak menatap Jin. Dapat ia lihat sorot khawatir menelisik netra cokelat kekasihnya. "Arraseo, aku akan menunggu bersama Hobie hyung, TaeTae, dan Kookie." jawab Jimin pelan seraya kembali menunduk. "Tapi Jin hyung tidak boleh kehujanan juga, nanti sakit."

"Iyaa, hyung mengerti." Jin tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus kepala Jimin. Badan tingginya berbalik menghadap salah satu pintu kamar di dorm mereka. Matanya melirik Jimin dengan wajah polos itu, kemudian tangannya tergerak untuk menutup telinga sang kekasih.

Tarik nafas-

"KUDA, ALIEN, MAGNAE! KESINI KALIAN, TRIO BENGAL!"

Sedetik kemudian terdengar umpatan seperti :

"AWW! YA! Kenapa kepalamu menghantam kepalaku, Alien?!"

–prediksi: kepala kuda menabrak kepala alien–

"Aish! Kepalamu layaknya batu, hyung!"

Jin tertawa keras dalam hati. _Mampus, mampus_ /?

"Dasar nenek sihir! Aku jadi kalah kan!"

 _WTF, Magnae biadab!_

Pintu berlabel HopeVMin itu terbuka. Hoseok dan Taehyung keluar, masih sibuk mengelus kepala mereka. Tak lama Jungkook pun ikut keluar dengan muka masamnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah menekuk.

"Temani Jimin menonton TV disini. Aku ingin membelikan es krim untuknya."

Hoseok mengangguk tanpa keberatan, beralih mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin. Sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk di lantai, di dekat kaki-kaki Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Ada yang kalian titipkan?- Ah, kurasa tidak ada." potong Jin cepat saat melihat binar yang terlalu menyilaukan pada mata kedua magnaenya. Jimin hanya menatap polos hyung tercintanya yang terlihat aneh, sedangkan Hoseok memutar bola matanya melihat sikap Jin. "Baik, aku pergi.. Jangan nakal, adik-adik."

Belum dua langkah Jin pergi, suara Jimin menginterupsinya. "Hyung, jangan lupa belikan Hobie hyung, TaeTae, dan Kookie es krim juga ne?"

Jin dapat mendengar pekikan 'yes' teredam dari dua member termuda disana. _Huft, jika bukan karena Jimin_ , pikirnya. "Arrayo, Jiminie.."

.

.

.

 _"_ _Jangan nakal, adik-adik."_

Mungkin lebih tepatnya maksud Jin adalah, _"Jangan menggoda Jimin-ku!"_

Karena demi Tuhan, menggoda seorang Park Jimin mungkin merupakan hobi nomor satu bagi trio bengal. Katakan saja saat Jimin hendak menonton sebuah veriety show, Jungkook akan memindahkannya ke acara musik. Baiklah, itu tak masalah bagi Jimin. Lalu saat Hoseok yang terus-terusan meraup cemilan di tangan Jimin tanpa memberikan kesempatan sang empunya mengambil juga. Jimin rasa itu bukan suatu masalah besar, lumayan Jimin bisa diet/? Tapi saat Taehyung dengan jahilnya menggelitik telapak kakinya...

"TaeTae~! Geliii!" pekik Jimin seraya memukul kepala Taehyung kesal. Sang pelaku hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"Hm.. Chim hyung.."

"Yaa, kookie?"

"Pernah berciuman seperti itu?" tanya Jungkook, menunjuk layar TV dengan remote di tangannya.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangan pada layar yang ditunjuk Magnae irit bicaranya ini. "Eumm... Yaa.. Hehehe.. H-hanya beberapa kali..." jawab Jimin dengan semburat merah memenuhi pipinya. Kepalanya menunduk mengingat saat-saat ia dan Jin hyung-nya berciuman layaknya cuplikan MV disana.

"Kau serius?" tanya Hoseok menoleh cukup terkejut mendengar jawaban Jimin. _Oh tidak, ternyata Jin hyung mengajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada bocah kecil! Akan kulaporkan pada Bang PD-nim!_

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk dengan tatapan polos pada Hoseok. Spontan membuat Hoseok berdecak dan mengumpat dengan pelan, "Dasar Seokjin hyung.."

Taehyung menyenderkan kepalanya ke paha Jimin. "Tak masalah bagiku jika Jimin berciuman dengan Jin hyung. Kau tetap akan menikah denganku kan, sayang?"

FYI, Taehyung (n.) alien penggombal ulung yang suka bikin baper tapi hanya mempan pada Jimin/?

Kenapa hanya pada Jimin? Yaa... Karena rata-rata member Bangtan yang lain akan berekspresi ingin muntah layaknya Hoseok sekarang. Atau biasanya Yoongi dan Jungkook akan berucap...

"Alien bodoh.." sembari memutar matanya jengah. Jungkook mendongak menatap Jimin yang masih blushing ria. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya.

"Eh?" Jimin mengalihkan pandangan kepada sang magnae, sedikit tidak megerti maksud perkataannya.

Jungkook terkekeh, merasa geli mengingat otaknya bahkan lebih kotor jika dibanding namja manis yang sialnya milik hyung tertua mereka itu. "Chim hyung kan pendek, Jin hyung kan tinggi. Lucu jika aku membayangkan kalian berciuman dengan Chim hyung yang bergendong ala koala pada Jin hyung."

"T-tapi...kami tidak pernah berciuman s-seperti itu, Kookie. Jin hyung hanya sedikit menunduk." jawab Jimin memelan di kalimat kedua. Sejujurnya ia bahkan ragu apakah itu benar atau tidak. Faktanya ia adalah member terpendek di Bangtan, lalu Jin hyung adalah member tertinggi di Bangtan. Mendengarnya saja akan tak masuk akal jika Jin hanya sedikit menunduk saat mereka berciuman.

"Oohh~ Benarkah?" goda Jungkook lagi.

"Ah! Apa mungkin Jimin yang harus berjinjit seperti yeoja?" timpal Taehyung dengan gelak tawanya yang terdengar renyah.

Jimin mendengus kesal. "Yaa! Aku bukan yeoja, Kim TaeTae Pabbo!"

Hoseok melirik dua magnae evil itu. "Sudahlah.. Jangan mengganggu Jimin.." lerai Hoseok yang disambut senyuman cerah Jimin. Tapi... "Mungkin Jin hyung berjongkok saat menciumnya."

Kan? Yang namanya Trio Bengal akan selalu kompak hingga akhir khayat.

Jungkook dan Taehyung terbahak saat membayangkan seorang Kim Seokjin berjongkok untuk mencium kekasihnya. Ew, sangat tidak elit. Kurang classy/? Begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang menertawai leluconnya sendiri. Sementara itu sang namja manis yang menjadi bahan olok-olokan telah memerah kesal hingga ke telinganya. Namja itu berdiri, melemparkan tiga bantal sofa di dekatnya pada tiga orang yang masih asik tertawa.

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN!" kesal Jimin, kebiasaannya menghentakkan kaki saat kesal muncul. Masih dengan hentakkan kaki yang keras, ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang tengah dorm menuju pintu dorm mereka.

"Eh? Jiminie? Mau kemana?" panggil Jin yang baru saja datang. Tapi yang namja tampan itu lihat hanya kekasihnya yang terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar dorm mereka. Bahkan Jin agak ragu apakah Jimin mendengar dan menyadari dirinya sudah pulang.

BLAM

Jin mengernyit bingung. Masih dengan tatapan yang melekat pada pintu yang melenyapkan sang kekasih, Jin mulai berjalan menuju asal suara tawa renyah di dorm mereka.

"Jiminie...kenapa?" tanya Jin masih mengernyit bingung.

Freeze!

Trio bengal mematung mendengar suara sang hyung tertua. Mereka meneguk ludah dengan kasar secara bergantian.

"E-eumh..." Hoseok seakan kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan kepada Jin. Mau jujur, jeweran menanti. Mau bohong, takut dosa. Lol

Taehyung mengelus tengkuknya. "E-entahlah.. Jiminie tiba-tiba ingin keluar dorm, hyung"

Jungkook ikut mendukung dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepala disertai senyum kelincinya. Mereka bertiga memasang tampang sepolos dan seimut mungkin seakan-akan tak berdosa.

"Hmm.. Baiklah.." ucap Jin akhirnya sedikit tak mempercayai trio bengal. Hell, mempercayai mereka bertiga 100% itu kekhilafan/? "Ini es krim kalian. Yang ini untuk Jiminie, jangan disentuh." ucap Jin sembari menyodorkan kantong plastik kecil dan kantong plastik satunya yang berisi milik Jimin akan ia simpan di kulkas.

Layaknya kawanan kucing yang tak pernah diberi makan sebulan, trio bengal menggerumbungi kantong plastik itu dan membukanya dengan cepat.

"Kampret." umpat mereka dengan wajah datar. Cuman paddlepop/? Sedangkan punya Jimin tadi terlihat seperti es krim cup yang lumayan besar.

"Wew, aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara wajah kalian dengan keramik." ejek Jin yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. "Kenapa? Tidak ingin es krim? Yasud-"

"Mau, mau, mau!"

Tak papalah paddlepop, yang penting es krim :')

Hoseok memakan es krimnya dengan lahap, pandangannya tak sengaja jatuh pada kaki Jin. "Hyung, kenapa celana mu basah?"

"Diluar hujan deras. Rasanya percuma aku memakai payung, air sudah sebatas mata kaki sampai ujung celanaku basah." jawab Jin santai.

Hening...

"ASDFGHJKL JIMIN DI LUAR KEHUJANAN!" Jin berlari cepat mengambil payung yang baru saja ia pakai lalu bergegas keluar dorm untuk mencari Jimin-nya.

Sementara ketiga orang yang terbengong disana hanya menggendikkan bahunya acuh, kembali fokus menikmati es krim mereka.

.

.

.

Jin rasanya ingin sujud syukur. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya berlari layaknya orang kesetanan di tengah hujan hanya untuk mencari sang kekasih. Beruntung sekarang Jimin ada dalam jangkauan matanya. Disana, sang kekasih mungil tengah duduk di salah satu bangku taman sekitar apartemen. Dengan langkah yang sengaja ia pelankan, Jin melindungi Jimin dengan payungnya. Membuat dirinya sendiri basah kuyup diguyur hujan deras.

Merasa hujan di atas kepalanya berhenti namun rintikan hujan di depan matanya terus turun, Jimin mengernyit heran. Saat mendongak, sebuah payung kuning melindunginya dari tetesan hujan. "H-hyung?"

"Kau tau betapa khawatirnya aku?" Namja dengan bahu lebar tersebut ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jimin. Mengacak sedikit surai jingga itu pelan. Jin tersenyum tipis saat melihat namja manis di sampingnya hanya menunduk, seperti merasa bersalah. "Mungkin penjaga lobby akan mengiraku sebagai flashman saking cepatnya berlari." canda Jin membuat Jimin tertawa pelan.

Kemudian suara butiran air hujan yang jatuh ke tanah mendominasi mereka berdua. Sepasang kekasih yang betah berlindung pada sebuah payung di tengah guyuran hujan.

"Hyung.."

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa...kau menjadi kekasihku? Kau tau, aku...emm...tinggi kita berbeda jauh."

Pertanyaan Jimin tadi spontan mengundang tawa kecil dari bibir Jin. "Lalu? Cinta tidak mengenal fisik kan?"

"Tapi bukankah akan menyulitkanmu saat berciuman?"

"Jangan percaya dengan Hobie hyung, TaeTae, dan Kookie-mu itu. Aku tau mereka pasti bicara yang aneh-aneh padamu." Jin mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang sibuk mencari objek lain dengan wajah merona. Dengan sifat jail yang tak separah trio bengal, Jin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin. Membuat wajah mungil itu semakin memerah. "Aku rela jika harus menunduk serendah apapun hanya untuk menciummu, sayang"

Segera saja Jimin mendorong bahu sang kekasih, menetralisir kemungkinan wajahnya akan sewarna dengan kepiting jika Jin terus sedekat ini. "Jangan menghiburku dengan gombalan seperti itu, hyung!"

Tawa kecil Jin kembali terdengar. Kekasihnya ini, sungguh menggemaskan, astaga. "Aku serius, Jiminie."

Lama Jin memandangi wajah manis sang kekasih, Jin tersentak saat melihat bibir Jimin yang mulai membiru. "Chim! Bibirmu...membiru.." Langsung saja Jin menangkup pipi gembil Jimin untuk lebih memastikannya. Dan semakin membola lah mata Jin saat dingin terasa pada telapak tangannya. Sial, harusnya ia ingat jika Jimin tak tahan lama dengan udara dingin.

Dengan sigap Jin memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu dengan erat. Mengusahakan kehangatan menyapa tubuh mereka. Yaa... meskipun mustahil mengingat baju mereka sama-sama basah. Di bawah perlindungan payung, Jin mulai berjalan menuju bangunan dorm mereka dengan tangan kiri yang masih setia mendekap Jimin. Dalam hati Jin bersumpah akan menjewer tiga pasang telinga itu jika Jiminie-nya sampai sakit.

Sementara di dalam dorm, Jungkook tersedak air putih yang ia minum setelah memakan es krim. Sedangkan Hoseok dan Taehyung ikut tersedak karena melihat sang magnae tersedak hebat/?

 _Firasatku tak enak_

Yaa, kau benar... Kalian harus waspada magnae, karena kesialan akan datang sebentar lagi

-END-

Sejujurnya di bagian ending sedikit melenceng dari ekspektasiku. Saat separuh pengetikan, kepalaku mulai menyusun ending yang seperti ini lalu begini-begini. Kuharap bagi yang sedikit tidak setuju dengan ending seperti ini dapat memakluminya. Ide ini terlintas di pikiranku saat membaca fakta bahwa Jimin dipanggil 'anak-anak' oleh Bang PD-nim karena Jimin adalah yang paling pendek di antara member Bangtan. Dan lucunya sampai sekarang PD-nim terus memanggil Jimin 'anak-anak' padahal Jimin berkata tingginya hanya kurang 1cm dibanding Yoongi. Lalu PD-nim berkata bahwa Jimin tidak akan pernah bertumbuh tinggi karena dia akan terus menjadi 'anak-anak'. Fakta itu membangkitkan imajinasiku yang seorang pencinta Jimin!uke untuk menulis 'Shortie'. Terima kasih PD-nim.

Dan ah ya, terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah berkenan memberi review pada 'First Love'. Maaf, ff itu kurang memuaskan. Setelah aku kembali membaca, tak ada kesan menggantung sedikit pun disana, tak sesuai harapanku. Padahal itu adalah kali pertama aku membuat ff dengan pairing Jimin as bottom. Selamat juga bagi penggemar Jimin!uke! Jimin's too adorable lately, rite? Terlebih saat bersama J-Hope. Rasanya ingin mencubit pipi Jimin karena terlalu menggemaskan.

Well- maaf ini tidaklah penting untuk A/N. Sekedar memberitahu kalian, aku terpikir untuk membuat sebuah ficlet collection dengan pairing Jimin as uke and Mr.X as seme. Tapi aku tidak berjanji tentang kapan project itu akan publish untuk pertama kali. Sedangkan Mr.X sendiri adalah salah satu member Bangtan. Untuk clue...umm...mungkin Cokelat dan Kulkas/?

Jadi...berkenan untuk memberi review untuk 'Shortie'?

See you,

With Love, -317-


End file.
